Tiana's Story
by Pantherocker
Summary: AU Tiana's parents are gone so she is sent to live with the only relatives she has left. The Malfoys. DISCONTINUED
1. Malfoys and Money Bags

A/N: Okay people. This story just pooped off the top of my head. Sort of like a chocolate frog. Weird. Just to warn you, the Malfoys are all terribly OOC. Okay, so hopefully I'm exaggerating. It's AU okay? Anyways, you all have to read this now! Muhhaha! More A/Ns at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Harry Potter does not belong to me,  
  
Open a book and you will see,  
  
The copyright stuff is just right there,  
  
And if you sue I will not care,  
  
Because I do not even have a Penney,  
  
And (If you can afford a lawyer) you must have many.  
  
Sorry, I know that was cheesy. O well.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Malfoys and Money Bags  
  
Somewhere, down in a dark room with no distinguishable markings or objects, a girl about the age of seven was sitting in a corner. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying.  
  
"Why?" the girl sobbed. "I'm not supposed to cry." This only made the girl cry harder and the sound of wailing filled the room.  
  
Outside the room, two men were discussing the girl.  
  
"I'm afraid she's not taking it well sir, and you're the only family she has left," the first man said.  
  
The second man frowned. "I suppose we could take her in. After all, she is my niece." Suddenly there was a change in his facial expression. "I may have a use for her after all. I will be back for her in two days," and with a swish of his cloak, the man was gone.  
  
~ * ~ Five years later ~ * ~  
  
A girl finished fastening her cloak and stepped in front of the mirror. She took in her light blond hair and her mismatched eyes. One eye was a light, brownish color and the other was a greenish gray with a hint of purple. The girl sighed.  
  
"Crystiana, you have 'got' to do something about those eyes," she said to her reflection.  
  
"I like them, they draw more attention to your face," the mirror pointed out.  
  
"That's what you always say," she said, stepping away form the mirror.  
  
Suddenly a yell that managed to sound like a deadly whisper filled the house. "Tiana! Get yourself down to the floo room immediately."  
  
Tiana sighed again. When her Uncle Lucius wanted something, you did it or the consequences would be dire. That was one of the first things she had learned after moving in with the Malfoy's. Grabbing her bag, Tiana sprinted out of her room. "Coming Uncle Lucius!"  
  
Tiana rounded the corner to see an irritated looking Lucius, a questioning Draco and an Aunt whom looked the same as always, sour and unpleasant.  
  
"Can we go now father? I need to meet up with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco drawled. He was rather very good at that, Tiana reflected.  
  
Without responding, Lucius walked over to the fireplace, tossed some floo powder in and said, "Knockturn Ally."  
  
After Lucius had gone, Draco all but tossed himself into the fire, "Knockturn Ally." Draco disappeared.  
  
Tiana looked to her Aunt Narcissa. "Well hurry up!" Narcissa snapped.  
  
"Knockturn Ally," Tiana called, stepping into the fireplace. Tiana could never figure out why her aunt was so nasty to her. Uncle Lucius said that it was because her mother, who was Narcissa's sister, had married a Gryffindor and that Narcissa had felt betrayed. Well, at least her uncle and cousin liked her.  
  
After spinning for what seemed like ages, Tiana carefully stepped out of the grate and made her way over to where Draco was standing.  
  
"Father went into the back room to 'compromise' with the shopkeeper." Draco smiled.  
  
Tiana grimaced. Both of the children knew what the dealer was going through. The situation always got rather...unpleasant. Needless to say, Tiana didn't envy the shopkeeper one bit.  
  
Draco spoke up again. "As soon as mother arrives, we can go over to get our school stuff. Father said that we would be too much of a pain to drag around." Draco sounded displeased about this, but he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Actually, he didn't have a choice, period.  
  
Tiana nodded. She always had a bad feeling in Knockturn Ally, and didn't like talking there. She felt that with every word she spoke, some witch would come over and begin attacking her. Tiana was also glad that Lucius didn't want to drag them along because Draco wanted to go, and it was bad for that boy to have everything he wanted. He was spoiled enough as it was.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Narcissa stepped through the grate and dusted herself off. Without offering an explanation for what took her so long, she shooed the two children out of the store and into the street. After several stops, in which Narcissa had short conversations with people she knew, they arrived in Diagon Ally.  
  
"Now, I want both of you to stay together. Meet Lucius and I outside Gringotts at five. And don't come back into Knockturn Ally unless you have an emergency." After Narcissa was finished talking, she gave Malfoy a large bag that jingled with the sound of money and slunk back into Knockturn Ally.  
  
Tiana couldn't believe her luck. She had never been in Diagon Ally without adult supervision and a big bag of money. And for so long! Tiana began to list the places she wanted to visit. She would have to go to get her Hogwarts robes first, then head over to the apothecary to get her potions supplies. Of course, Tiana also wanted to head over to get her books. She loved reading especially when she got to learn new charms and curses. Not like she had ever been able to use them before, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. But what Tiana was really looking forward to was Quality Quidditch Supplies. Tiana loved flying and had played with Draco and his friends on several occasions. Tiana hated to brag, but flying was one of the best things she could do. Keeper was her favorite position to play, although she was also an excellent chaser.  
  
"Draco, where do you want to go first?" Tiana asked her cousin. Draco looked almost as excited as Tiana felt.  
  
"Well, I told Crabbe and Goyle that I would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron at noon, and it's ten o'clock now. We have two hours, so let's get our school stuff first. Dad'll be mad if he comes looking for us and we don't have our supplies. Besides, I want to spend as much time as I can get looking at that new broom. I still can't believe that Dad wouldn't get us one. We both begged and your birthday just came too!"  
  
As Draco kept on fuming, Tiana began pulling him over to the nearest store, which happened to be the apothecary. Since Draco was obsessing over how Lucius didn't get him what he wanted, Tiana told the nice looking witch behind the counter that they needed two first year sets and took the money bag out of Draco's hand so she could pay. After getting the other standard supplies from various stores, Draco was still oblivious to the fact that he was talking to himself. Tiana decided that the only way to get Draco's mind off the broom was to buy him something. They stood in the middle of the street and Tiana glanced around.  
  
'How about a book? No, Draco doesn't like to read. A charmed ring? No, He doesn't wear jewelry. Ahh! Ice cream!' Tiana dragged Draco over to the ice cream shop and bought him a double scoop of choco-fudge and got herself a small scoop of lemon sherbet. Draco began to eat his ice cream and slowly came back to earth.  
  
"Sorry Tee," Draco said, calling Tiana by another one of her nicknames. "I lost it for a while there. Dad can just make me so mad sometimes."  
  
Tiana rolled her eyes. "Draco, I know that he frustrates you, but do you have to act so spoiled all the time?"  
  
Draco protested. "I? Spoiled? Tiana! My dad practically adores you! He'll give you anything you want!"  
  
Tiana was getting angry. "You know just as well as I do that your father only cares about me because he needs me to marry you when we get older because he couldn't find anyone else! Good thing we aren't really related or else I would be treated like *Insert rude word here*!" Tiana knew that wasn't all true, Uncle Lucius really did show signs of genuinely liking her...when he felt like it.  
  
Draco stared at her. "Are you mad? Don't yell stuff like that! It could cause harm to the Malfoy name!" he hissed.  
  
Frustration was added to Tiana's list of emotions. She always got pissed when Draco used the Malfoy name to try to intimidate others. "What? Afraid that next I'll yell out your true heritage?" Tiana taunted him.  
  
Draco turned pale. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh yes I would." Tiana growled, although she was now laughing on the inside. Draco's reaction to that was hilarious. Even though Tiana wouldn't actually divulge that Narcissa wasn't Draco's real mother, she could still pretend she would.  
  
Draco suddenly scowled. "I know that you wouldn't really do that Tiana. I can see the look in your eyes. You were laughing at me weren't you?" Draco tried to glare at her, but Tiana could detect the edge of his mouth curling up in a smile.  
  
"Darn eyes. Can't get them to hide anything. They make people stare at me too." As if to prove the point, Tiana looked up and caught eyes with a dark colored boy about her age who was across the street. The boy did a double take when he saw her eyes. "See," she said turning back to Draco.  
  
Draco looked over at the boy and chuckled. He was still staring. "Point taken. Anyway, when we get to Hogwarts, what house do you think that you will be in? I know I will be in Slytherin. You're too nice sometimes to be in Slytherin, but it could still happen. You had better not be in Gryffindor though. I would make father disown you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Tiana replied. She couldn't help wondering which house she would be in. 'I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff.' "I don't think that Gryffindor would be that bad. I just don't want to be in Ravenclaw. All they do is brag and study."  
  
"You don't think Gryffindor would be bad? That house is the opposite of Slytherin! Having you there and me in Slytherin would be like a shark getting along with a fish!"  
  
"Well, I hope that I'm an angel fish." Tiana retorted. "Let's not worry about it here Draco. Just worry about it after we get to the school."  
  
Draco still didn't look happy. "Fine." There was a moment of silence. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven fifty-nine. I guess you should go now, huh?" Tiana said.  
  
Draco was already on his way.  
  
"Can I sit there?" Tiana turned to see the boy she had caught eyes with earlier.  
  
"Sure," Tiana replied. "I'm Crystiana. You can call me Tiana or Tee though."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tee. I'm Dean Thomas." Dean said. He looked to the waitress. "How much are the ice creams?"  
  
"Thirteen knuts," She replied waving her hand.  
  
"Ummm..." Dean looked back at Tiana. "Those are the little ones right?"  
  
"Yah, just give her a sickle and she'll give you change back." Tiana picked a sickle out of his hand and gave it to the waitress. She came back shortly with Dean's ice cream in hand.  
  
"So you're muggleborn?" Tiana asked.  
  
"Yup. I had no clue that wizards and witches were real until I got my letter. I thought that it was a joke at first, but it wasn't. We had a hard time finding the leaky cauldron though. My parents didn't even notice it until I pointed it out," Dean explained.  
  
"Well, that's the way it's supposed to be. Muggles aren't supposed to just run in on our world." Tiana looked at Dean for a while. "Ever heard of Quidditch?" She finally asked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okies! Well, I dunno exactly where this story is going. I would appreciate any reviews and if you feel generous, suggestions too. Thanks to everyone who read! If anyone did... 


	2. Weird People and Ice Cream

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it! Not that many people are reading it. Thanks for the review Casey. At least somebody likes me.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Weird People and Ice Cream  
  
After Tiana went over the finer points of Quidditch and briefed Dean on the stats of the European teams, Dean brought the subject around to Hogwarts.  
  
"Is there a big difference between Hogwarts and normal schools?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, I really don't know. I haven't even been to a wizarding school before, much less a muggle one. I know that some of the subjects we'll learn at Hogwarts are Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms. My uncle didn't want my cousin and I to go to Hogwarts. He wanted us to go to this school called Durmstrang." Tiana replied.  
  
Dean's eyes went slightly wider at the knowledge that there were wizarding schools besides Hogwarts but quickly returned to normal. "Why didn't he want you to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, he really wants Draco and I to follow in his footsteps," Tiana replied cautiously. She didn't want Dean to get the wrong impression of her and telling him that her uncle wanted she and Draco to learn the dark arts didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
Dean seemed to mistake Tiana's carefulness for thinking and continued. "Why didn't you go?"  
  
"My Aunt didn't want Draco to be so far from home. However, she would love to have me shipped off to the middle of the Sahara desert if she could." Tiana rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping that Dean would get the hint to get the subject off her family.  
  
He didn't. "Why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle?" he prompted.  
  
Tiana was about to explain her situation to Dean when her eyes were suddenly covered by what felt like hands. Never being one for guessing games, Tiana reached up, yanked the hands off her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Millicent! How are you?" Tiana put a fake smile on her face and tried hard not to let her eyes reveal her true thoughts on the over-confident girl.  
  
"As healthy and beautiful as ever." Millicent answered with one of those little gaspy-gigglely things stuck on the end.  
  
Tiana had to try hard not to snort at this. Millicent had never been very healthy or even remotely pretty. Especially when she was wearing clothes like THAT. Tiana decided to just make a mental note that overweight girls and Maleficent's Low-cut, Clingy Robes do NOT go together. Tiana looked back up at Millicent (she was still standing directly behind Tiana) to see her staring at Dean.  
  
She took in his t-shirt and jeans and spat out, "Are you a muggleborn?"  
  
"Yes," Dean replied, slightly confused by her tone of voice.  
  
Millicent looked back at Tiana with a grimace on her face that was not at all flattering. "Why are you hanging out with a mud-er-muggleborn? What would Luc-"  
  
Millicent was cut off when a vaguely familiar pug-faced girl across the street called her name. Millicent looked over at her and held up one finger, then leaned down to whisper in Tiana's ear. "What would Lucius and Draco say? I don't think that they would be at all happy." And with a glare a Dean, she was heading across the street. Tiana could have sworn that she saw Millicent mouth 'mudblood' a couple of times before she and the puggy girl headed into the shop.  
  
"Is she one of your friends?" Dean asked, breaking Tiana from her murderous thoughts. Having Millicent eaten by a dragon was too nice for her Tiana noted before turning back to Dean.  
  
"Yes and no," Tiana replied. "She thinks so, I don't." Tiana waved her hand angrily to emphasize the last word, but accidentally hit Dean's hand and the ice cream in it. It went flying out of his hand and managed to get caught right in the middle of a banishing charm that a young witch at the next table had just preformed. It continued flying and landed right on an innocent person's face. Tiana jumped up and rushed over to the person and saw a boy about her age attempting to wipe the ice cream off of his face. Tiana pulled him over to the table she and Dean were at. She grabbed some napkins form the center of the table, than began to clean off the boys face.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Tiana exclaimed. "It's all my fault!"  
  
The boy reached up his hand and stopped her. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." He took the napkins from her and began cleaning his face off himself.  
  
"There's still a bit on your forehead," Tiana chirped helpfully. As the boy was reaching up to wipe it off, Tiana noticed a scar on his forehead. A lightning shaped scar. She did a double take and was about to say something, but decided against it. After all, she wouldn't really like people jumping out at her everywhere she went just because she had killed some guy. Well, it was You-Know-Who, but that was beside the point.  
  
Dean noticed the scar too. "How did you get that scar?" he asked. Tiana wanted to pound him into the ground for asking such a stupid question, then remembered that Dean didn't know very much about the wizarding world and calmed down.  
  
"Umm." Harry began, "I got it the day my parents died."  
  
"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Tiana asked shyly. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
Tiana looked at him. 'Not exactly what I had expected, but close enough.' Tiana really didn't know what to think of him. Here was the only person, EVER, who had survived the killing curse, and from one of the most powerful wizards on top of that. Tiana didn't know whether to hate Harry because he had killed her Uncles, Aunts and Mothers Lord, or thank him for the same reason. Tiana settled on her last option. Forget about it and change the subject.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I just finished getting all of my school stuff. Tiana looked over at a cart near where Harry had been standing before to see several bags, a cauldron and a beautiful snowy owl.  
  
"Ohh! What did you name your owl?" Tiana asked. Come to think of it, she needed to get an animal to take to Hogwarts too.  
  
"She doesn't have a name yet," Harry answered. "Have you gotten your wands? Mine is Phoenix tail feather."  
  
Dean reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his wand. "I got a unicorn tail hair," he said.  
  
The boys turned to Tiana to see what she had. "I didn't get my wand yet."  
  
"Let's go get you one then." Dean said as he stood up. "Would you like to come along Harry?"  
  
"No, I have to meet Hagrid back at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry replied. "I don't think I got your names though."  
  
Tiana flushed. "How rude of me! My name is Tiana, and this is-"  
  
"Thomas, Dean Thomas," Dean said a deep voice. Harry smiled and Dean started laughing. Tiana looked clueless.  
  
Dean turned to Tiana, noticing that she didn't understand what he had just done. "James Bond."  
  
"Who?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I was going to make this longer, but it just seemed like a good place to stop the story at. I'll try to update soon, but it may be awhile. 


	3. Wands and Friends

A/N: Okay, new chapter. I always feel weird posting these. I'm afraid that all the people who like the story so far are going to get disappointed and stop reading.... O well. I don't think that it matters that much. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Jump around, touch the ground, and be happy. I don't know what that has to do with disclaimers, but you should still understand what I was trying to say... or maybe I'm just weird.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Wands and Friends  
  
Tiana and Dean slowly walked down Diagon Ally towards Ollivanders, amusing themselves by observing the other people.  
  
"Can you believe that outfit? I would never be caught dead in something like that!" Dean exclaimed after a wizard wearing a particularly strange outfit passed.  
  
Tiana nodded her head in agreement. "Look at her hair," she whispered to Dean.  
  
Dean turned in the direction Tiana was pointing and saw a woman with very little hair. It was styled so that it curled back over her head, but several inches above it. It would have looked like the women had lots of hair, but there was so little of it that you could see her head through it. Dean burst out laughing and was shortly joined by Tiana. Soon they were standing outside Ollivanders.  
  
"Well, we should go in and get our wands then," Tiana said.  
  
"Your wand," Dean corrected.  
  
"Right," Tiana said as she walked into the store. She had been in Ollivanders once before when Uncle Lucius came in to sell some old wands he had lying around his house. Tiana suspected that the wands had once belonged to Aurors and other people that had stood in Lucius' way, but had no way of confirming it.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked around from the shelf he was behind when he heard the bell. "Ah! Ms. Crystiana.it's been a while, hasn't it? Here to get your wand for school?"  
  
Tiana nodded.  
  
"Good. Mr. Malfoy stopped by only a few minutes ago to buy his. A very good wand if I do say so myself. Well, try this one here," Mr. Ollivander said while pulling various wands of the many shelves. "No...no...hmmm...."  
  
After trying what felt like fifty wands, but was in reality only about fifteen, Tiana's arm began to get tired. After several more wands, Tiana's arm began to go numb. When Dean's count reached thirty-seven, Tiana found a match. Silver and gold sparks shot out of the end. Tiana sighed with relief.  
  
"Ah! One of my finest wands! Redwood, 10 ¾ inches, Dragon Heartstring," Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"How much will that be?" Tiana asked. Then something occurred to her. "Did Draco pay for his wand?"  
  
"Yes he did. One of his friends got it for him. That will be twelve galleons," Mr. Ollivander told Tiana.  
  
Tiana was surprised by the high price. 'It really must be a special wand to cost so much.' She handed over the money and pocketed her wand. Dean held open the door for Tiana.  
  
"Thanks Dean." Tiana smiled. It was nice to have friends who actually had manners. Tiana had just stepped out the door when somebody bumped into her.  
  
"Oh, Sorry!" The person said.  
  
Tiana looked up to see a girl with auburn hair looking at her. The girl was slightly shorter then Tiana, had lots of freckles, and wore small gold- rimmed glasses.  
  
"It's okay," Tiana told the girl. She moved aside and allowed the girl to head inside. Before Dean closed the door, she could have sworn that she heard the girl say 'Uncle Will....'  
  
Dean stepped away from the door and asked Tiana if there was anything else that she still needed to get.  
  
"Yah...I need to get my robes and my books. I have to meet my aunt and uncle outside Gringotts at five," Tiana told Dean. "Madam Malkin's is the closest, so we should go there first."  
  
Several Hours later, Dean and Tiana were sitting in The Leaky Cauldron talking and drinking pumpkin juice.  
  
"What time is it Dean?" Tiana asked her friend.  
  
"Umm...Almost five. I'll walk you over to Gringotts if you'd like." Dean stood up to walk over with Tiana, but Tiana declined.  
  
"I can go by myself. Besides, you're supposed to meet your parents here at five also. I don't want to make you late." Tiana didn't say that the real reason she didn't want Dean to go with her was that she would get in trouble. Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and even Draco would probably want to punish her for talking to a muggleborn. Tiana hated the way that they thought that everybody who wasn't a pureblood was trash. Her mother had brought her up to think that too, but one of her friends was a half-blood and had kept Tiana on the good side of things.  
  
"Ouch!" Tiana had gotten lost in her thoughts and instead of walking through the doorway to open the brick wall, had walked straight into the door. She opened the door and tried again. 'I can't believe I did that! Stupid me. I need to watch where I'm going better.' Tiana tapped the brick that opened the doorway and waited for her way to be clear. She stepped through then weaved her way around the ally to Gringotts.  
  
As she got closer to her goal, she saw Draco talking to his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, or Vince and Greg, as she liked to call them. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa were nowhere in sight. As Tiana approached, she could hear the three boys talking.  
  
"Then Father told us to shut our mouths and listen. We weren't even saying anything. He is just so unfair sometimes," Draco said.  
  
Greg snickered.  
  
"What's so funny Goyle? That wasn't something to laugh at." Draco snapped.  
  
Greg wasn't looking at Draco though. He was pointing at the witch with the strange hairstyle that Tiana and Dean had noticed earlier. She was trying to tug a young but very overweight girl away from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The girl was crying and kept trying to get back even though she had a large cone of ice cream in her hand. Tiana thought the sight was amusing and apparently, Vince did too. He started laughing so hard that he fell over.  
  
"Oh come on Crabbe, it's not that funny." Draco didn't look amused.  
  
Tiana walked over to where the three were standing. "Hey Draco. Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been with Crabbe and Goyle the whole time. I heard from Parkinson and Bulstrode that you were keeping company with some mudblood boy," Draco sneered.  
  
'So that's why he's in a bad mood.' Tiana sighed. 'I wish Draco would only understand.'  
  
"He's not a mudblood. His name is Dean Thomas, and he is actually nice. He even held the door open for me when I went to get my wand. You, on the other hand, ditched me and didn't even bother to come back and find me." Tiana stated this while handing Draco the bag that held the rest of the money. "And you should pay whomever bought you the rest of your school stuff back now."  
  
"I can't." Draco stated.  
  
"Yes you can! You have money and Greg and Vince are right behind you," Tiana pointed out.  
  
Draco looked agitated. "They didn't pay for my stuff. This one girl with red hair paid for me. I don't know where she went."  
  
Tiana sighed and sat down to wait for her Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa to come get them. Draco, Vince, and Greg all sat too after waiting for about half an hour.  
  
Vince turned to Draco. "Weren't you supposed to be picked up at five? It's-" he paused to look at his wrist, and it took him about a minute to continue talking "four-fifty."  
  
Tiana looked over at his watch. "No, it's five-fifty. You read it wrong."  
  
"Oh," came the reply. This was the reason Tiana liked Greg and Vince. They were a little slow, well, more than a little, but it was also good just to have someone around to talk to. Even if they didn't understand half of what you said. Tiana had long suspected that both Vince and Greg had been dropped on their head several times as babies, but after meeting their parents a few years ago had realized that it was just genetics.  
  
About another half an hour went by with no sign of Uncle Lucius or Aunt Narcissa in silence. Finally Draco spoke up.  
  
"Do you think that Father wants us to go back into Knockturn Ally to look for him? Maybe Mother told us wrong," Draco sounded slightly worried, but no sign of emotion showed on his face.  
  
"No, we had better wait here. I hate Knockturn Ally and there are too many shady people in there. Not to mention that Aunt Narcissa would love to have an excuse to lock me in my room for a week." Tiana told Draco.  
  
At seven o'clock Vince and Greg left with their respective families and Tiana and Draco were left alone. Tiana pulled out one of her new books and began to read. Draco followed suit shortly. After a long while, after the Ally was mostly abandoned and the sky was dark, Tiana drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A big thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Casey: was this soon enough?  
  
RedRaspberry: Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Spordelia Chase: Glad you like it!  
  
femme fatale: Guess what? I put more!  
  
Teequi: Right...thanks for your help and stuff. :-) And sorry I posted without waiting for your reply. I was bored and needed something to do. 


End file.
